Computing environments often include storage management functionality for managing the release and reuse of data storage. The storage management functionality may be responsible for determining when data storage can be reused by another computing process or computing device. When deleting disks, the storage is released so that it is available for reuse but the data on the storage may still be present. This may enable a computing process or computing device that is subsequently assigned the storage to access the data on the storage.